Koscheian Compacts
Compacts are what Koscheians name the art of dealmaking, and is critical in understanding their version of honor. Origins On Koschei honoring a deal in word and deed is paramount to day to day life. This feature of the society can largely be attributed to the inevitable mixing of Deathless corporate, and Koscheian culture, that occurs over a 200 year period of institutional control. Some say that it comes from the original Koschei, founder of the Deathless. As the tale goes, after being betrayed by his own during the Burning of Thorg, Guillaume “Koschei” Obruchev swore that he would never do the same. That from then on he would honor, to his death, every word he spoke and every deal he made. From that point forward ‘Koschei’s Honor’ was unimpeachable. Though it is impossible to confirm this story, the cultural effect it has had is clear. Koscheian honor lies at the heart of the culture. Moreover this particular concept of honor is inextricably tied up in deal making, this is as visible in the day to day life of the locals as it is in DCS contracts. On Koschei even the most impromptu deals are treated formally, some might say that the Koscheian people have no real concept of a casual promise. Haggling Another trait of Koscheian culture is the art of haggling and negotiating between parties. Every merchant worth their salt will and is expected to be open for a session of haggling with their clients. Conversely the clientèle itself is expected to come prepared to negotiate with a merchant or contractor. A client simply accepting prices as they are originally presented can come off as a disappointment or even a tad brusque to the merchant, though they are quite content with the profits made. In some ways haggling is seen as a kind of competition between the locals. The shrewdest negotiators earn ultimate bragging rights, or even land themselves a job within the Deathless’ contract department, which is always hunting for talent. Compact Dinner Traditionally, important deals, especially those that oblige either side in a long term engagement, are signed after a meal. A Compact Dinner, as it is called, is conventionally hosted by the seller of the goods or services. Though this is really a formality upon closing a deal, the host is expected to treat the Compact Dinner with due seriousness, it is considered very rude to act as though the deal is done until the dinner is concluded. Moreover, unless the buyer brings up the deal first, the host is expected not to mention it. Once the buyers signify the end of the meal, by finishing their drink and leaving their dinner fork tines up in the glass, the contract is brought out and signed. Obviously this custom cannot be completed for everyday trade. However, more old fashioned and traditional merchants will frequently still provide some sort of small snack or morsel to their customers on completion of even a simple sale. Deal Breaking Breaking a deal is a dreadful cultural faux pas. Publicly breaking a deal can carry a social stigma that may be impossible to break. This can lead to people being shunned by their relatives and neighbors for seemingly trivial broken deals. Strangers to Koschei find this practice shocking. After all it can take quite some getting used to when the local butcher suddenly refuses you service because you came in on Tuesday this week; and when you were there last you said “I’ll see you Monday”. It can also make interacting Koscheian locals feel a bit like walking on eggshells, as you try to navigate a maze of personal, familial, and social obligation. Loopholes The language of a deal made on Koschei is critical, while it is seen as dreadfully bad form, even social suicide, to lie or cheat on a compact; it is perfectly acceptable to exploit loopholes, So long as the deal was followed, any advantage the other party gained via a loophole is to be applauded, if grudgingly. Slang The importance of deal making and honoring deals can also be viewed in the local colloquialisms of Koschei a few such examples are to “swear on Koschei’s honor” or to “seal the meal”, presumably derived from the Compact dinner. Their is also the common aphorism “The only honor is honoring the deal”, or the rather serious insult of “bargain breaker”. Category:Koschei